Royal Aethelnian Navy
The Royal Aethelnian Navy is the navy of Aethelnia. Often abbreviated as RAN or RAEN. Aethelnia does not have a separate coast guard organization, and the navy also functions as the de facto coast guard. In the other official languages of the kingdom, the Royal Aethelnian Navy is known as: Marine Royale de l'Etelnie (Phenixian), Marina Real de Atelnia (Hibernian), Koenigliche Aethelnische Kriegsmarine (Gardlian). All RAEN vessels are given the prefix HAEMS, short for "His Aethelnian Majesty's Ship". = History = The RAEN was reformed in 301-305, after the Pharosian military junta wrecked it. The RAEN headquartes (pictured) in Saint Thomas has been home to the navy since it's construction late 2nd century. It is a red-brick building in the historical centre of St Thomas, flanked by the Reserve Bank of Aethelnia (left) and the Gardlian Church of Saint George-who-was-Slain-by-a-Dragon (right). =Music= The Navy March can be heard here MP3 format. The Navy Call to Prayer and Navy Prayer music, and can be heard here MP3 format. = Structure = Aethelnia does not have many defensive military alliances with other countries, and though it maintains good relations with many nations on Vexillium, it is equally true that there are many unstable and potentially dangerous regions on the planet. There exist a multitude of threats to the stability, prosperity and territorial integrity of the nation, which require Aethelnia to make use of a navy as a potent deterrent. These threats have been identified (in random order): * Foreign aggression (from both collapsed and active countries) * Piracy * Smuggling * Illegal immigration * Illegal fishing practices * Terrorism The navy is structured around these identified threats. The RAEN is a green water navy, having enough frigates and auxilleries to operate far out at sea, while depending on land based support (e.g. air cover). With the large amphibious squadron it has significant brown water navy (river) capabilities. Aircraft carrier The RAEN does not have any aircraft carriers in active service. Plans for 2 medium-sized, conventionally-powered carriers have been shelved, due to budget reasons. Naval squadron The naval squadron exists of a group of major surface combatant ships, usually a destroyer and several frigates, supported by a replenishment vessel. It is a standing force, aimed at guarding the ocean's sea lanes in the Futuronian and the Meridian Ocean to ensure safe passage of commercial traffic. The squadron is on a continuous patrol, cruising up-and-down the oceans. Submarine service The submarine service is the most secretive branch of the navy. It is a potent, yet invisible force against foreign aggression during times of war. In peacetime the submarines provide other, classified services for king and country. Mine detection and clearing service Hydrographical and Cartographical survey Naval air service Marine Corps The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps (Phenixian: Troupes de Marine Royale de l'Etelnie, Hibernian: Infanteria de Marina Real del Reino Atelnia, Gardlian: Koenigliche Aethelnische Seebatallione) is semi-detached branch of the RAEN. It is supported in it's operations by the navy's amphibious assault ships. The Royal Aethelnian Marine Corps is also a 'de facto' expeditionary force, which could operate in peace enforcing and peacekeeping operations, preferably under UNV auspices. Coast guard duties Navy officer ranks Admiral of the Fleet is an honorary rank, vested in the monarch. Admiral is the most senior active rank in the navy. First sea Lord is the professional head of the Royal Navy and the whole Naval Service. Admiral Pellew is currently the most senior officer in the Royal Aethelnian Navy and holds the office of First sea Lord. A Vice Admiral is junior to an admiral, but senior to a Rear Admiral. The rank of Commodore was at first a position created as a temporary title to be bestowed upon Captains-at-Sea who commanded squadrons of more than one vessel. A commodere is junior to Vice Admiral, but senior to a Captain-at-Sea. A Commander in the Royal Aethelnian Navy is above the rank of Lieutenant-Commander, below the rank of Captain-at-Sea, and is equivalent in rank to a lieutenant colonel in the army. A commander may command a frigate, destroyer, submarine, aviation squadron or shore installation, or may serve on a staff. Lieutenant-Commander'''s were commonly put in command of smaller vessels not warranting a Commander or Captain-at-Sea: such a Lieutenant was historically called a "Lieutenant Commanding". In 307 the RAEN settled on "Lieutenant Commander". Ranks below Lt.Commander do not have standards. '''Lieutenant is pronounced lɛf'tɛnənt, and not lu'tɛnənt as in some Ingallish-speaking countries. He/she usually commands a platoon or equivalent-sized unit. The rank of Ensign is junior to Lieutenant. It is the most junior grade of commissioned officer. In most cases, newly commissioned officers do not remain at the rank for long before being promoted. Officers commissioned from the ranks may miss out the rank altogether. A Sub-Lieutenant does not command a submarine ;-) In the RAEN, those joining as graduates start as Sub-Lieutenants. The rank is senior to the rank of Midshipman, who join the navy as non-graduates. Both Sub-Lieutenants and Midshipmen are officer cadets. Navy ratings ranks * Chief Warrent officer * Warrent officer * Chief Petty Officer * Petty Officer * Leading Rate * Able Rate * Rate Navy ranks table Navy strength * 3 amphibious assault ships * 6 destroyers * 8 frigates * 8 corvettes * 4 ocean patrol vessels * 8 SSI submarines * 5 replenishment ships * 12 minehunters * 8 minelayers (list incomplete) = Equipment = Saints Amphibious Assault class 3''' 12,750 tonnes amphibious assault ships provide the navy and marine corps with ocean-going platforms for littoral warfare operations. These are ships with a large helicopter deck and a dock for large landing craft. Class namesake HEAMS Saint Thomas was commissioned in year 301. Other ship names are HAEMS Saint Hippolyte and HEAMS Saint Ignatius More on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HNLMS_Rotterdam_%28L800%29 Saints] class. '''Virtue Destroyer class 6''' Virtue class 6,500 tons destroyers serve in the navy. They are highly advanced air defense and command ships. These ships were built for air-defense but they also have weapons on board to attack surface and submarine targets. Primary roles are to guard and protect the amphibious assault ships and to lead and protect the naval squadron. Namesake HAEMS Virtue was commissioned in year 302. Other ship names are: HAEMS Fortitude, HAEMS Valour, HAEMS Courage, HAEMS Braveheart, and HAEMS Gallant.More on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/De_Zeven_Provinci%C3%ABn_class_frigate Virtue class] destroyers. Frigate class tba '''Town class Corvette 8''' Town class corvettes provide Aethelnia with smaller, more maneuverable surface capability for the navy. Main tasks are to patrol the shoreline, fight piracy in the Futuronian and Meridian oceans, and to protect the Exclusive Econimic Zone EEZ in the Futuronian Ocean. More on the corvettes can be found here Names: HAEMS Saint Nazaire, HAEMS Merlinburgh, HAEMS Sidonia, HAEMS St Just, HAEMS St Ives, HAEMS Audelone, HAEMS Louisbourg and HAEMS Auxerre. Ocean Patrol class '''Killemall SSI Submarines class 8 Killemall-class SSI (Diesel, Air-independent propulsion)1200to submarines form the mainstay of the submarine service. The submarines were designed to operate beyond the sub-littoral zone with the capability of surveillance and sea area denial. They are the first submarines on Vexillium to feature an engine air-independent propulsion (AIP) system, which extends their underwater endurance from a few days to two weeks. This capability has previously only been available with nuclear powered submarines. The system is also said to be vibration-free, silent and virtually undetectable. Class namesake HEAMS Killemall entered service in year 296. Other ship names are HEAMS Brutus, HEAMS Destruction, HEAMS Rampage, HAEMS Rage Against The Machine, HEAMS Bezirker, HEAMS Murderer, HAEMS Iron Lady More on [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gotland_class_submarine The Killemall class submarine] Auxiliary fleet to be added = RAEN deployments = * In April 08 the RAEN rescued hostages onboard the luxury yacht Le Ponant, which sailed in the southern Futuronian Ocean, and was was taken-over by pirates. The RAEN then continued to destroy the pirates and their base on Angliyaan soil. Acts of piracy occur in the southern Futuronian Ocean, following the collapse of central leadership in Angliyaa, and as a consequence of the civil war in Rosardan. Category:Aethelnia Category:Military